Benutzer Diskussion:Mr Angel
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Photoshop Hallo Leute, also da ich mich sehr gut mit Photoshop auskenne, will ich meine Dienste in Name der Avatar euch anbieten! Also immer her mit dem Aufträgen :D(das ist meine Hobby und Freizeitbeschäftigung, ich mache es also gerne und lerne dazu und überschreite vllt auch meine Grenzen also nur zu). Dich könnte vielleicht der Wettbewerb interessieren: http://uniltiranyu.net23.net/ Dr Sam Clemens 21:19, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Oh ja das ist echt was für mich =) danke dir aber nicht vergessen mein Angebot steht noch Mr Angel 21:21, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke - bei Gelegenheit gern! Ich bin eher der klassische Maler und hab auch noch einiges einzuschicken. Einer der Veranstalter ist übrigens, wenn ich richtig sehe, inzwischen auch bei uns gelandet. Dr Sam Clemens 21:27, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe öfter gesehen, dass Bilder mit Photoshop bearbeitet wurden, indem man Mennschen in Na'vi verwandelt. Ich wollte es mal auch versuchen und zwar mit Angelina Jolie, hier ist mein Ergebnis, wie findet ihr es?? Vorher! Nachher! :PS Ich wollte auch die Ohren hinzufügen und Haare bearbeiten aber hatte keine Zeit dafür ich wollte es euch mal zeigen. Mr Angel 21:13, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal dashttp://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Angelina_Jolie_Avatar2.jpg ist vieeel besser^^ Gruß Mr Angel 02:37, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) mr.angel ich habe auch photoshop komme aber mit dem system nich richtig klar.ich will meinen avatar erstellen aber weiss nicxh wie.kannse mir das vielleicht erklären # Wieder die Tilden vergessen hätte ich die startseite nicht hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass du thuruk makto bist! #Diese hier waren meine ersten Bearbeitungen! Ich habe es ohne Hilfe versucht Sehr schlecht wenn du mich fragst! vorher nachher #Naja ich kenne jetzt da eine Seite! Es ist sehr gut da wird alles detalliert beschrieben aber auf englisch! Und jetzt siehe dir nochmal meine Bearbeitungen an! Da mein englisch nicht so gut ist habe ich fast das gleiche bild genommen um zu verstehen was man da genau macht! Da die Bilder fast gleich sind denkst du vielleicht, dass ich es von der Seite genommen habe aber ich kann dir versprechen es ist meine Bearbeitung vorher nachher! Wenn du genau guckst mein Bild ist kleiner, dunkler, die Augen, Augenbraunen, Haare und die Verzierungen stimmen nicht überein! Ich hoffe ich konnte dir mit dieser Seite helfen! Mr Angel 14:30, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Eigentlich wollte ich das CD-Cover als Logo haben, da die Form optimal ist. Ich finde auch, wir sollten nicht alles aus der englischen Version nachmachen, was meinst du?-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 14:14, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Aso ich wusste nicht das es aus der CD-Cover ist dachte das ist vom Film gut dann können wir den ersten nehmen den du benutzt hast Mr Angel 14:32, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::es werden noch weitere Avatar-Soundtracks erscheinen. Vielleicht kommt dann mal ein schöneres Cover, aber ich denke wir lassen das erstmal so. Gruß-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 14:40, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schriftzug Hey Sam ich wollte mal deine Meinung dazu: http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mr_Angel.jpg Also der Buchstabe G ist mir verdammt schwer gefallen muss ich sagen! Ich werde noch daran arbeiten xD Mr Angel 15:57, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nicht schlecht - das G ist aber wirklich noch zu fett und das N würde ich nicht so auf die Seite kippen lassen. Bin gespannt auf die nächste Version. Dr Sam Clemens 16:43, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich gebe mein bestes! Mr Angel 16:56, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok, hier ist mein neuester Version! http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mr_Angel.jpg was sagst du xD Mr Angel 17:39, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :@Mr Angel: Dein N sieht irgendwie ziemlich gequetscht aus. Das G sieht ganz gut aus, aber der Strich ist meiner Meinung nach noch ein bischen zu breit. Unsainted 19:51, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Und jetzt? PS:Ich finde es echt nett, dass ihr mir helft dankee :D Mr Angel 20:29, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt ist es besser. Unsainted 20:58, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, es wird langsam! Ich würde die Proportionen noch verändern, ich glaube, die Originalschrift ist höher im Verhältnis zur Breite. Dr Sam Clemens 21:46, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich jetzt habe M und G von der Breite her kleiner gemacht! Mr Angel 22:10, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe N nochmal verbessert! Mr Angel 23:38, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Versuch doch mal die einzelnen Winkel zwischen den einzelnen Strichen des Ns zu vergrößern und lass mehr Platz zwischen den Buchstaben. Beim E wäe es vielleicht besser wenn du den mittleren Querbalken kürzer als die anderen machst, denn die original Buchstaben haben ja auch unterschiedlich lange Striche. Unsainted 16:25, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ok Ich habe mehr abstand gelassen E bisschen verändert aber das mit N habe ich so gelassen wie es ist, weil es sonst breiter wird!! Sam war es glaube ich der gesagt hat das mit der Proportion dass es länglich sein muss Mr Angel 17:06, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Das E ist jetzt echt besser. Unsainted 21:19, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hey Sam wie macht man denn diese kleine Symbole rechts oben wie z.B. bei Jake Sully. Auf der englischen Seite (nicht alle) gibt es das auch aber nur waagerecht geordnet(was eigentlich besser wäre)? PS: Und wie sieht es nun aus :D ? http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mr_Angel.jpg Zu den Symbolen - ich finde das völlig sinnlos, weil es eigentlich nur Wiederholungen der Kategorien sind. Es wird Zeit, sich etwas mehr um den Inhalt zu kümmern und nicht um diese Gimmicks. Zur Schrift - sieh Dir mal genau die Anschlüsse der Balken in der Originalschrift und die unterschiedlichen Längen der Balken an. Außerdem sind die Helligkeitsstufen noch nicht ganz getroffen. Aber - es entwickelt sich. Dr Sam Clemens 13:17, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt. Das G, E und L muss noch blauer sein, das ist noch zu weiß. Unsainted 13:34, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ok Ich denke mal ich habe die Farben richtig getroffen und die Buchstaben zum leuchten gebracht! Was die Länge usw angeht könntest du es genauer beschreiben Sam? das kriege ich nicht so richtig hin Mr Angel 15:16, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Den linken Balken beim "M" würde ich etwas länger hinunter ziehen (wie den schrägen Balken beim "R") und ich würde bei GEL eine ähnliche Unregelmäßigkeit einbauen. Dr Sam Clemens 15:53, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Bei R habe ich nicht vor irgendetwas zu verändern denn es ist Original! nur vielleicht die Größe mehr nicht! Bei G ist das echt schwer, weil es ja nur sozusagen aus einem Strick besteht aber ich werde mein bestes geben. Mr Angel 16:06, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Da steht ja auch nicht UND bei dem R, sondern WIE beim R. Dr Sam Clemens 16:14, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Aso ok tut mir leid falsch gesehen =) Mr Angel 16:19, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wo gehobelt wird, fallen Späne ;) Dr Sam Clemens 17:44, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) OK meine neueste Version ich habe bemerkliche Änderungen vorgenommen ich hoffe es passt jetzt ich werde es gleich hochladen! Mr Angel 17:32, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bin gespannt! Dr Sam Clemens 17:56, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm ich habe es hochgeladen aber ich kann es selber auf meiner Benutzerseite nicht sehen aber hier schon! Mr Angel 18:17, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) So sieht's gut aus! Dr Sam Clemens 18:30, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Kannst du mir helfen habe gerade probleme! Habe Probleme mit meinem Internet eher gesagt mit diesen Wikia! zB Benutzerseite das Bild das ich hochgeladen habe wir nicht angezeigt aber auf dieser Seite schon http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mr_Angel.jpg! und noch änhlichere Probleme aber nur in avatar wiki keine probleme mit anderen Wiki xD Cache schon ausgeleert! Chronik auch FAST leer!Mr Angel 18:34, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Du musst nur abwarten, das regelt sich von allein. Dr Sam Clemens 18:35, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :hmm kann sein nagut bin mal 1-1.5 stunden weg ;) Vielleicht hilft das, bis später! Mr Angel 18:37, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen dank Sam hat geholfen! Mr Angel 21:37, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) OK, das war meine letzte Version bisher! Und was meint ihr den nun? Ich könnte eure Meinung gebrauchen! http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mr_Angel.jpg Sam du meintest es sieht gut aus! Keine Fehler mehr? Ich denke nicht es ist gerade perfekt aber ich weiß auch nicht was ich da noch ändern könnte! Mr Angel 18:41, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schreibe hier nochmal nur um sicher zu gehen ob du meine Nachricht die ich oben geschrieben habe und ganz unten Sperrung gelesen hast! Mr Angel 13:54, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde, immer noch, dass das N esser ausehen würde wenn man die einzelnen Balken, wie beim origialen M etwas mehr spreizen würde, aber abgesehen davon sieht der Schriftzug richtig gut aus. Unsainted 14:48, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so. Dr Sam Clemens 15:43, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Wie ist es jetzt? Mr Angel 19:44, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde das L etwas größer machen. Dr Sam Clemens 08:09, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok Habe E und L verbessert, sieht gut aus? Ps. Guckt euch doch mal Able Ryder an, den Abschnitt Loyalität, da hatte jemand keine ahnung von codes usw. die Cods habe ich verbessert aber der Text könnte auch mal verbessert werden. Natürlich werde ich auch noch weiter versuchen zu bearbeiten! Mr Angel :::Der Text sieht auf den ersten Blick so aus als sei er vom Artikel René Harper übernommen....Ventress 21:12, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Es ist nicht von mir! Mir musst du es nicht sagen habe nur Optik verbessert mehr nicht!Mr Angel 21:16, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich weiß, dass es nicht von dir ist, wollt das nur mal feststellen ;) Ventress 21:25, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Abgesehen davon das ist ein Diskussionsabschnitt für mein Bild :D! Und wie sieht aus? Mr Angel 21:27, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Jaja, ich weiß�:) es sieht gut aus find ich :) Ventress 21:33, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::OK wenn an meinem Bild nichts mehr zu ändern gibt, lösche ich diesen Abschnitt! Was meint ihr? Mr Angel 21:22, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nach dem A sieht alles irgendwie zu normal aus find ich.N0he 11:39, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok endlich habe ich gefunden woher man diese Schriftart hat und wie man sie macht! Es wurde von Papyrus genommen und kleine Änderungen hinzugefügt hier ein Bild dazu! thumb|250px|Hier sieht man Schritt für Schritt wie man es verändert hat! Ich werde große Änderungen an meinem Bild machen müssen! Mr Angel 12:49, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt das E und L geändert was meint ihr? Die restlichen Buchstaben kommen noch. Ps. Das G wird verdammt schwer! Mr Angel 23:46, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) E und L sehen jetzt gut aus.N0he 09:29, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir nun habe ich auch N verbessert! Mr Angel 16:23, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Das Schwerigste habe ich nun hinter mir :D G ist auch fertig und es sieht deutlich besser aus, was meint ihr? nur noch M muss geändert werden! Mr Angel 19:12, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich merke gerade meine neuste Version wird garnicht gezeigt! http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mr_Angel.jpg wieso? Mr Angel 21:33, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Die originale Schrift leuchtet in einem dunkleren Blau. Unsainted 21:33, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Oh ja ich weiß, das ist aber meine geringste Problem! Mr Angel 13:01, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Dass deine neue Version nicht angezeigt wird, könnte mit den wahnsinnig vielen Dateiversionen zusammenhängen. Mein Vorschlag dafür: Lass das Bild löschen und lade die neueste Version nochmal hoch. Dann klappts vielleicht. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 15:37, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Könnte sein! Mr Angel 15:53, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Also jetzt habe ich die Farbe so ungefähr mal verbessert und M halb fertig gemacht morgen kommt letzte Version ^^ Mr Angel 20:26, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Nun bin ich fertig ich werde mir mal die Farben nochmal vornehmen, bin gespannt auf eure Meinung! Mr Angel 13:55, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich fand das M davor besser.N0he 20:20, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Joa ich auch^^ Aber das andere M habe ich aus 2 V's gemacht und bearbeitet aber das hier ist das Original(könnte man sagen), darum werde ich das M so lassen wie es ist ;) Mr Angel 20:33, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp: "WIL L KOMMEN"! Dr Sam Clemens 19:20, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :PEINLICH peinlich... Aber habs jetzt geändert danke dir =) Mr Angel 00:08, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ach was - vielleicht schreibt man's im Jahre 2154 so - im Sinne der Ökonomisierung der Schrift ;) Dr Sam Clemens 07:54, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Infoboxvorlagen Weißt du wie man Infoboxvorlagen erstellt? Thx Sorunome 14:47, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht mehr nötig. Habs schon rausgefunden :) Sorunome 16:41, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Na dann, hier ist noch einmal eine Seite darüber ;) Mr Angel 14:05, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Glückwunsch! Du hast über 2000 Bearbeitungen!!N0he 17:10, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, vielen Dank ;) Mr Angel 14:01, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Banner Ich habe mal 6 Banner gemacht(wobei mir 1., 4. und 6. am meisten gefallen), weil wir ja alle andere Geschack haben! Also hier sind die 6 Banner: "Abstimmung für den Banner für Wikia" ist nun vorbei und Bild 4 hat mit 3 Stimmen gewonnen wir haben einen neuen Banner! Mr Angel 19:41, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|400px|Das James Cameron Avatar Wiki Banner! Buttom Wäre das was? Oder sollte es einfach gestaltet werden, wie das hier ungefähr http://sw-rollenspiel.de/Misc/FB_forum.png?? Ich habe es mit dem Wiki Logo versucht der Passt nicht! Also der passt aber man kann dann nicht wirklich was erkennen aber ich kann es euch ja mal, wenn ihr wollt, mal zeigen! Mr Angel 22:45, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Also was einfaches fänd ich persönlich besser, mit den Farbtönen des Banners eben. Ventress 15:45, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal das ist viel besser! MIT oder OHNE den Wiki-Logo? Aso noch etwas: Mit kleinen oder großen Buchstaben? Mr Angel 16:50, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) thumb :::Wieso "Zum Forum"? Das ist außerdem kein Button-Format, sondern eher ein Minibanner. Was übliche Größen sind, hab ich schon auf der Community-Portal-Seite geschrieben ;) Faern. 19:11, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte mir das(siehe unten) als Vorbild genommen! Ändern oder nicht?Mr Angel 20:02, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde einfach eine Mini-Version des Banners als Button nehmen. In etwa so: Datei:WikiButton-Sample1.png Faern. 22:05, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Aso hmm , naja so etwas hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können! Wenn man button zu mir sagt kommt mir so etwas in den Sinn! Mr Angel 22:20, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So werden auch Werbebanner im Button-Format genannt: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werbebanner :) Faern. 22:23, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hmm ok nehmen wir einfach deinen? oder soll ich noch einen erstellen? Mr Angel 16:42, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :War eigentlich mehr als Vorlage gedacht, da sollte noch "Avatar Wiki" als Text rein, aber ich hab die Schriftart nicht. Faern. 17:18, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Aso genau^^ ok PS: Die Schriftart habe ich auch nicht! Ich habe auf einer Seite die Schriftart gefunden die auch bei Avatar benutzt wurde und ich überarbeite sie, damit die Buchstaben leuchten =) Was soll den drin stehen? Mr Angel 17:32, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Lies nochmal. ;) Faern. 17:44, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wäre das was? Das ist schwer, das Bild ist zu klein und hat damit zu wenige Pixel damit ist es schwer "Avatar Wiki" zu erkennen darum musste ich den Hintergrund dunkler machen! Soll ich vielleicht noch die helle variante zeigen? Mr Angel 18:27, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC)thumb|none|So ist es ganz hell aber man sieht nichts das meine ich! :Ich denke der Text sollte schon (vertikal) mittig stehen, sonst siehts merkwürdig aus: Datei:WikiButton-Sample2.png Eine Variante bei der sich die Textfarbe abhängig vom Hintergrund ändert, also semi-transparent ist: Datei:WikiButton-Sample3.png Faern. 19:31, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Kenn ich schon aber hilft mir auch nicht viel weiter ! Mr Angel 16:17, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Der letzte Button sieht doch ganz gut aus, nehmen wir den? Ventress 19:13, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja Schrift ist anders aber wenn ihr wollt! Mr Angel 19:19, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Abschreiben der Pandorapädi Hallo, ich habe mich als Hero1803 angemeldet und schreibe die Daten der Pandorapedia auf meine Diskusionsseite. Wenn das so in Ordnung ist, kann das ja eingestellt werden. Wenn wieder was neu ist, werde hier eine Info reinstellen oder geht die Benachrichtigung auch anders?Hero1803 18:06, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich nehme an du bist 193.26.47.77 von der Forum:Artikelgestaltung freut mich, dass du dich angemeldest hast. Ja schreib ruhig auf deiner eigenen diskussionsseite! Wie meinst du wenn etwas neues ist? Wenn du etwas neues schreibst? Es gibt auch die Startseite(oben in der mittelinks) dort kann man sehen wer alles was neues geschrieben hat, du brauchst nicht bescheid zusagen es ist ja deine Seite und wenn du zu ende geschrieben hast werden wir sehen ob man es verbessern kann oder ob man es übernehmen kann! ::Gruß Mr Angel 19:34, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey hab ne Frage also ich hab ne frage und hoffe das ihr sie beantworten könnt.ich weiss ja das die atmosphäre pandoras für menschen tödlich ist aber ist die atmosphäre der erde auch tödlich für die navi?bitte beantworten!Thuruk Makto 18:33, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Naja es ist so: Die Atmosphäre Pandoras hat alles was ein Mensch braucht aber hat eben auch gifitige Gase die gefiltert werden müssen! Wenn man davon ausgehen würde, dass die Na'vi nicht die giftige Gase brauchen und davon kann man gut ausgehen, könnten sie auf der Erde, wenn es nur um die Atmosphäre geht, überleben! Wobei James Cameron wohl nicht einkalkuliert hat: Die Bakterien wie steht es mit dem Krankheitserreger in Pandora? können die Na'vi unsere Erreger abwehren? können wir die Erreger von Pandora abwehren? Mr Angel 18:59, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) OK.Habe aber noch ne Frage: Wie funktioniert das eigentlich ganz genau mit dem Persönlichkeitstransfer am Baum der Seelen. Hab es leider immer noch nich kapiertThuruk Makto 19:16, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Naja es ist so: Der menschliche und avatar Körper werden nach Baum der Seelen gebracht! Die Na'vi versammeln sich und ALLE erstellen gleichzeitig Tsaheylu mit Baum der Seelen um Eywa anzubeten. Die Tsahik die besonders nah mit Eywa ist bittet Eywa um hilfe, dass sie die Seele von dem menschlichen Körper in die leere Avatarkörper zu transformieren! Dazu verbindet sich der Baum der Seelen/Eywa mit dem avatar und menschlichen Körper indem er/sie(was auch immer) die Wurzeln(oder was auch immer) ausstreckt und mit allen Nervenzellen kontakt herstellt! Am besten kann man das beim Versuch für Grace sehen: Am meisten hatte sie diese Wurzeln am Nacken und wie mann weißt treffen sich alle Nerven in diesem Bereich! Den rest weißt du ja dann durch Eywas auge und zurück--> ins Avatarkörper! hoffe ich konnte dir damit weiterhelfen! ::Natürlich wissen wir nicht wirklich ganz genau wie das geht wir wissen nur man muss durch Eywas auge gehen und dann ins avatarkörper den rest was ich dir erzählt habe war nur eine Vermutung an den was ich im Film gesehen habe!Mr Angel 19:35, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vandalen Nur mal so ne Frage. Wie findest du meine neue Seite und was würdest du anders machen (also von der Form oder dem Aufbau her) ? Mich hat es enorm gestört immer die Vandalen-Nachrichten zwischen den eigentlich wchtigen Nachrichten zu haben. Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 23:17, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht ob wir wirklich eine neue Seite dafür brauchen! Ich kann damit leben und würde es auch benutzen! ::Naja von Form her könnte es noch ein bisschen verbessert werden! zB: die Erklärung für die Beiträge sollte deutlicher aber immer noch kurz geschrieben werden! Als erstes dachte ich ob es sich wirklich durchsetzen würde, ob man wirklich da reinschreiben würde aber dann habe ich deine änderungen an der Vorlage gesehen, dass du Vandalismus noch eingefügt hast! Da dachte ich ok jeder kann es sehen und würde da reinsehen und reinschreiben! Mal sehen es wird sich schon zeigen ob es gut ankommt ;) und ob die anderen damit einverstanden sind oder man sagt löschen und community Portal benutzen =) Gruß Mr Angel 23:25, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja wirdsich wie gesagt zeigen aber ich hoffe es :) sonst ist eine Idee mehr wertlos. Aber seit gefasst ich hab noch mehr!!! :) so gute nacht Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 23:50, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Urlaub Hallo Leute, also wie manche bemerkt haben war ich in den letzten Tagen nicht sehr aktiv, da ich sehr viel zutuen hatte, weil ich mich auf mein Urlaub vorbreiten musste! Ich werde am Mittwoch den 07.07.10 nicht mehr hier sein und zwar für 6 Wochen! Ich hoffe ihr werdet mich nicht vergessen und ich hoffe auch, dass ihr an dem Wiki fleißig weiter arbeitet :D Naja, wie auch immer ich wollte bescheid sagen ;) viele Grüße Mr Angel 17:58, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :PS: Eine kleine Nachricht unten wäre nett, damit ich weiß dass ihr es gelesen habt :D Mr Angel 18:01, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Ich wünsch Dir einen schönen und erholsamen Urlaub - kein Mensch und kein Na'vi wird Dich vergessen! Dr Sam Clemens 18:16, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Viel Spaß, Mr Angel, ich bin auch schon urlaubsreif...Ventress 18:18, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Geht mir auch so - ich muss noch ein paar Tage durchhalten und fürchte, trotz der freien Tage nicht viel frei zu haben. Macht ein bisschen Urlaub für mich mit! Dr Sam Clemens 18:24, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Wer ist schon nicht urlaubsreif und das das ganze Jahr über? ;) Ich wünsche dir auch viel Erholung, Mr Angel. Für mich kannst du auch den Urlaub mitmachen. Ich darf den ganzen Sommer durch für Klausuren lernen und meine BSc.arbeit fertig schreiben. *seufz* Faern. 20:19, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke euch allen :D Ich werde noch kleinere Bearbeitungen vornehmen aber Donnerstag heißt es "au revoir"! Mr Angel 18:46, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab endlich Ferien und schaff das Schuljahr trotz 3 Monita. Allerdings bin ich erst im Herbst im Urlaub, auch wenn das bei mir sowieso keinen Unterschied in Bezug auf meine Aktivität in den letzten Monaten macht. Unsainted 11:47, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hoffe der Urlaub war erholsam und du hast neuen Tatendrang in unser etwas eingeschlafenes Wiki mitgebracht. ;) Faern. 16:27, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das hoffe ich auch, Angel - nach 6 Wochen muss sich doch eine Menge Energie aufgestaut haben! Dr Sam Clemens 16:47, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe :D Ja ich habe mich erholt und ich werde versuchen wieder etwas leben zu bringen ;) Aber bis dahin erzält mal wie es mit unserem Wiki steht?! gibt es etwas neues wurden neue Artikel erstellt usw!! Mr Angel 19:59, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube, es war verhältnismäßig ruhig. Ich war übrigens durch ein Comupter-Problem gelähmt. Faern hat die Fahne dankenswerterweise hoch gehalten. Dr Sam Clemens 15:25, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Viel gab es da nicht hochzuhalten bei unserer hochaktiven Community. Da fällt mir ein, dass die News mal aktualisiert werden sollten. Ein bisschen was ist ja passiert in den letzten Tagen und Wochen. ;) Faern. 15:58, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Lethargie war ja zu erwarten und ist mMn auch verständlich - neue Informationen sind knapp. Die Situation wird sich Anfang September vielleicht etwas ändern - spätestens aber mit Teil II - wann auch immer der kommt. Wir könnten ja auf lange Sicht die personen- und handlungsorientierten Texte entsprechend vorbereiten. Die extended version des Teils I wird uns sowieso einige Arbeit machen. Vielleicht erwachen ja ein paar Karteileichen zu neuem Leben. Dr Sam Clemens 20:10, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Frage! Hallo Mr. Angel! Habe mal eine frage: Ich habe 2 Avatar Foren hast du Lust auf eine Partnerschaft? Wenn ja schicke mir doch eine E-mail! Habe die Seite auch in meinen Facebook Account! Syjen 21:24, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC)Gruß SyjenSyjen 21:24, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ;3 Bild des Monats Deinen Bild des Monats Vorschlag hatten wir schon. Scroll mal auf der Seite runter. ;) Faern. 21:34, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm Schade xD Mr Angel 23:31, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hi Mr Angel, ich hoffe dir geht es soweit ganz gut. Habe dir wie gewünscht die Adminrechte gegeben. Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass du noch keiner bist, hätte ich das vorher geregelt. ;-)